


get a load of this monster

by revoleotion



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Angst, Hurt but no comfort, I don't know what else to tell you, Modern AU, Songfic, Yukio is a dramatic depressed idiot, depressed character, forced counseling session, or at least ambigious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: It was raining all afternoon, turning the air into humid toxin clogging his lungs as Yukio Okumura speeds past a red light on campus to reach the counseling office. He could’ve sworn that he made a note for this appointment, no matter how much he dreaded it. No, dread is the wrong word, Yukio thinks as he slides through the glass door and turns the clean floor into a muddy mess. He doesn’t have the energy to care about it.He hated the mere thought of going to this meeting. But Mr. Pheles has been very clear with his, “I expect you to show up, teacher’s pet”. And it’s not like Yukio is not used to those kind of agreements.“Make it to Easter”, “Make it until the sequel to that movie comes out”, “Make it til the end of this semester”, “Finish your work, go home, go home to safety that scares you”.So, this time it’s this stupid meeting.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	get a load of this monster

It was raining all afternoon, turning the air into humid toxin clogging his lungs as Yukio Okumura speeds past a red light on campus to reach the counseling office. He could’ve sworn that he made a note for this appointment, no matter how much he dreaded it. No, dread is the wrong word, Yukio thinks as he slides through the glass door and turns the clean floor into a muddy mess. He doesn’t have the energy to care about it. 

He hated the mere thought of going to this meeting. But Mr. Pheles has been very clear with his, “I expect you to show up, teacher’s pet”. And it’s not like Yukio is not used to those kind of agreements.

“Make it to Easter”, “Make it until the sequel to that movie comes out”, “Make it til the end of this semester”, “Finish your work, go home, go home to safety that scares you”. 

So, this time it’s this stupid meeting.

And Yukio forgot about it until a few minutes ago. His lungs are already on fire but he pushes himself up the stairs. Out of breath, he stops a few meters in front of the wooden door he does not want to enter, and takes off his glasses. The hallway turns into a blurry bad trip. Still panting, Yukio dried the glasses with his sweater and puts them back on, only to notice that his vision somehow worsened. There is no use in complaining. He is late already; this might even be the first time in his life. 

Once his breathing has calmed down to a normal pace, he wills himself to knock on the door. 

“Yukio, is that you?”

He wants to vomit. But there’s nothing in his stomach he could get rid of. Rin is earlier than he is. What an early Easter miracle. 

“Yes,” he chokes out. 

“Come right in!” a voice calls. Female, that’s all Yukio can tell. He pushes open the door and enters what looks like a counseling office straight out of a YA Netflix original. 

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting.” The words don't quite find their way out, he doesn’t know where to look or to put his hands. 

The sight of Rin is enough to make him start shaking with… what? Fear? Anger? Both?

“Don’t worry about it. Is it okay if I call you Yukio? I’m Victoria.”

Victoria is a woman with blonde curls, the kind of Anime-obsessed foreigner that ends up living in Japan and owning a very popular instagram page. No, that’s rude. Yukio does not know her. 

“Yes,” he says. Before his knees can surrender to his nervousness, he takes a seat next to Rin. His twin has not spoken up yet but Yukio knows that it will happen, three, two-

“You’re late!” Rin says with a huge smile. “I can’t believe it!”

Before Yukio can respond, Victoria raises her hand, effectively shutting him up. He isn’t even sure if he wanted to say something. Not when there is a witness. Not when Rin spoke to her before. She probably knows too much already. 

“Now that you are both here, I have to explain the rules to you. I cannot help you if you don’t want me to. However-”

This sends chills down Yukio’s back. He looks over to Rin who has the audacity to look calm and collected. 

“- You two are here because Mr. Pheles ordered you to. I will do my best to help but if this does not work out, we will have to find a different solution for you two. Is that okay?”

“Yup,” says Rin. 

Yukio nods because his throat is still sealed. 

Victoria smiles, a gentle and fake smile, and folds her hands in her lap. 

“What do you think is the reason Mr. Pheles asked you to visit me, Rin?” she asks. 

Of course she starts with Rin. The nice one. Not Yukio, drenched with water and unable to do something as simple as breathing. 

Rin waits a few seconds before he starts speaking. His blue hair wasn’t drowned by the rain like Yukio’s did, he probably reached the office right before it started. 

“I know we fight a lot,” he starts, carefully, like he’s not the one who got their father killed and Yukio’s crushed underneath the shadow his power casts, “Recently, I have the feeling that Yukio may be stressed… more than usual, I mean. I know he’s not trying to hurt anyone but-”

And all of sudden he’s screaming. He had felt it coming but now it feels like he’s exploding. No heat, just icy-cold cynicism as he spits out, “Stressed? Get a load of this _monster_!”

Rin turns his head to him. For the first time, Yukio sees something serious in his face. 

“He doesn’t know how to communicate,” he continues. 

“His mind is in a different place,” Yukio scoffs. It takes him all his willpower to look away, to look at Victoria, a different kind of danger. Breathing is hard. The office has been reduced to a glowing spot of her blonde hair and Rin’s voice echoing through his brain. 

“Will everyone please give him a little bit of space?” his twin asks and he’s so right, he’s wrong, it’s _all his fault_. 

“Get a load of this trainwreck,” Yukio hears himself saying, “His hair’s a mess and-”

“He doesn’t know who he is yet,” Rin whispers and it sounds almost apologetic. So, Rin has to apologize for _him_? Is that how it works?

Will he ever be good enough? Will Yukio ever stop being nothing compared to his older, talented, likeable brother?

“No,” he says, too quiet to be heard. Victoria still looks at him, like she could somehow interpret the weak sound his throat made. 

“Yukio?” she asks. Worry from her is somehow worse. All his masking for nothing. He’s gotten bad at it. 

“No,” he repeats, louder this time. “I’m sorry. I showed up, that was the deal.”

He doesn’t have any more words to explain himself, so he simply gets up and opens the door. 

“Yukio-” Rin starts. 

Yukio turns to him. He hates every little thing in Rin’s face but the worry is the worst part, definitively. 

“It’s not the stress,” Yukio says, “It’s _you_.”

  
  
  


The rain welcomes him back. Yukio takes a deep breath and feels his body shaking with laughter.


End file.
